ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alien Creation Guide (Ahmad)
Here I make a rip off the original abandoned guide explaining the users the basics of alien creation that were not explained in the original guide. Note To avoid any insults or offense to users, I will use my aliens as examples. This is not official and will continue to bear my own personal namespace till further notice. Balancing Like the universe was created in a balance between darkness and light, you should make your aliens not balanced as well. For example, you are mad at the Ben 10 series for not having a powerful alien, so you stitch together a picture, and give it ALL possible abilities. The more powerful the easier things are done, right? But then you will run into a concept called Overpowered. Your alien is extremely powerful, and it has no weakness. Say, Ben used Storm against Vilgax in Secrets. If he did KILL Vilgax and overpower him, then that removes Vilgax's existence, unless Dr. Animo mutates him back to life. thus removing more than 10 story arcs for the series. But if Ben used an alien with a weakness and lost to Vilgax, he would've been captured long enough for Max and Gwen to sabotage the ship, and for him to be able to blow it up. Vilgax has a chance of escape and is able to return and become a major symbol of the series. Even if your alien is not very powerful, you must balance its powers with its weaknesses. Below is a table showing the weaknesses suggested to balance the pan of the powers: Remember that these are only some examples. Certain abilities like Omnipotence or Invulnerability (which are considered Overpowered) require setback weaknesses like Serena and Bellicus for Omnipotence, and inability to land any damaging attacks. Inspirations Certain users are inspired by other aliens, and are not afraid of saying their alien is inspired by others. Revealing this in the trivia section is in fact very essential if they are indeed inspired, to preserve credits. However, certain judgements might be against these users. To prevent this, they should work to keep only the base of the latter fixed while building upon it on their own. Say, you're a big fan of Ultimate Echo Echo and you happened upon a picture of one of the Undertown residents. So, you take that picture, and gave him Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic disks abilities. This might be acceptable, considering the alien is still being used right now with little protest, but you changed basically nothing. "Hey, isn't this guy just a rip-off Ultimate Echo Echo?". It might seem absurd, but if canon Ben accidentally turned to him on the show, he would say that. How can I make a good inspiration? you might ask. An alien is made of four factors: appearance, weaknesses, abilities and name. Make sure you have at least two factors of the original altered in your version, and to a big degree. For example, make sure the colors are not the same if you are varying the appearance. And the more difference, the better. Personality Certain users prefer to give their aliens a specific personality. This is a great addition. You can have that, too. But remember to keep the personality in correspondence to the theme/abilities/personality. For example, a fire user can be arrogant and violent, a strength user can be aggresive and rash, a speed user can be fun-loving and have an accelerated life-style. This is totally up to you. However, attempt not to have a totally unfitting personality. Like, an aggressive speed user, a fun-loving fire user, and an aggressive mental-based user... etc. However, if you give the ability user a completely opposite personality, for the sake of irony, such as a peaceful and pacifist strength user, this is entirely acceptable. This can also serve as a weakness. Appearance When making your alien, you are to choose an appearance, whether there will be a picture or not. Make sure while choosing your alien's appearance, to make it as suited to his powers as possible. For example, if you are making an eating alien, don't make him a bipedal humanoid with visible muscles and exceptional height. Those characteristics apply better to aliens whose primary abilities are durability, enhanced strength, or just combat in all. If you want a decent eating alien, get inspiration from other things known to eat vigorously. For example, make him small and fish-like like a Piranha, or huge with a vacuum cleaner-like mouth to suck in its prey. Of course, these are merely ideas. You can come up with more. Category:Ahmad15 Category:Guides Category:Aliens